Hydrogen gas has the potential to be a significant fuel source in meeting the energy demands of the future. Various processes for production and/or separation of hydrogen to provide a sufficiently pure hydrogen gas to act as a fuel are known. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, hydrogen gas can be separated from a mixture of CO2, CO, and water vapor using a mixed proton/electron conducting membrane. Phair, J. W and Badwal, S. P. S, Ionics (2006) 12: 103-115. Hydrogen gas can also be formed in a process such as steam-methane reforming (SMR) or a water gas shift (WGS) reaction of CO and water to form CO2 and hydrogen gas and then separated from the resulting gas mixture using a proton conducting membrane. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,768. Palladium-based membranes are also known to be useful for separation of hydrogen gas. Burkhanov et al., Platinum Metals Rev. (2011) 55: 3-12.